


December

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Charlie, Actor!Gabriel, Dean dressed like a angel, Dorks in Love, M/M, Poor Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is love sick, a christmas play, actor!Castiel, actor!dean - Freeform, hint at marriage, sappy kisses, that is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: What are we Celebrating?It’s been five years since they started dating and Sam couldn’t deny that he loved every second of it. Every date was full of playful banter and cheesy pick up lines, even when they weren’t doing anything romantic, they still were being happy.  One would be reading and holding the other’s hand as they tried to play videogames. When someone was cooking, the other would always appear, most likely trying to taste the food before it was done. Sam never felt happier, call him love sick if you want, he didn’t care because he found someone special. They were his best friend, they knew all his quirks and what made him happy or what set him off.Sam’s boyfriend was the best friend the brunette could ask for.





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt:  
> “So, what are we celebrating? Hanukkah? Kwanzaa? Saturnalia?”
> 
> Statement Prompt:  
> Colored lights reflected in his eyes as his face lit up. It was going to be a night full of wonders and excitement and he had a front row seat.

It’s been five years since they started dating and Sam couldn’t deny that he loved every second of it. Every date was full of playful banter and cheesy pick up lines, even when they weren’t doing anything romantic, they still were being happy. 

One would be reading and holding the other’s hand as they tried to play videogames. When someone was cooking, the other would always appear, most likely trying to taste the food before it was done.

Sam never felt happier, call him love sick if you want, he didn’t care because he found someone special. They were his best friend, they knew all his quirks and what made him happy or what set him off.

Sam’s boyfriend was the best friend the brunette could ask for. 

Sam knew the Christmas play was coming up and decided to go. His boyfriend wasn’t extremely religious and neither was he, however it wouldn’t hurt to watch the play. Not only was Sam’s boyfriend in the play, it also was going to be different from the usual plays which piqued his interest.

Sam let out a sigh of relief when he escaped the winter cold to walk into the theater. Tonight was the night and he made sure he was well rested so he could watch the play without being tired. 

Weaving through the crowd, Sam managed to get his ticket and made his way to the auditorium and let out a gasp at the stage. Colored lights reflected in his eyes as his face lit up. It was going to be a night full of wonders and excitement and he had a front row seat. 

Sitting down, Sam’s lips quirked at the beach chair sitting on stage with a white and red striped umbrella. The crowd got settled as the stage crew dimmed the lights.

Sam had to keep himself from laughing too loudly as his boyfriend walked out in only blue swim trunks and heart shaped aviators. 

“Welcome! I’m Gabriel, your charming narrator for tonight. So, what are we celebrating? Hanukkah? Kwanzaa? Saturnalia?” Gabriel grinned as he gestured to the beach chair and a pail bucket full of sand. 

 

“This is our Christmas play on how things really did happen, and no it didn’t start with Jesus sun tanning.” The crowd chuckled as Gabriel began to tell the story with jokes slipping in every now and then while he was still in his swim trunks. 

Sam couldn’t help the burst of laughter slipping from his lips when he saw a real life donkey walk out onto stage with his friend Charlie on the animal.   
“Heavenly angel up above, I ask of you,” Charlie took the moment slip off the donkey and gave a dramatic bow. “Where you at bro?” 

The crowd burst into laughter as Charlie walked around as the virgin Mary with poor awkward Castiel as Charlie’s husband. Sam couldn’t resist taking a photo when he walked out on stage.

“Behold! I bring you great news!” Dean Winchester, his older brother, was in a tacky angel outfit completed with fluffy angel wings strapped to his back. 

Sam shook with mirth as he saw his brother and his friends act out the story. Even with the jokes, and the very modern words the virgin mary talked with, the story was still miraculously accurate.

When the play had ended, the crowd went wild, the whole room echoing with the crowd’s cheers. Sam couldn’t contain the joyful feeling inside as he looked at everyone he knew up on stage. 

The actors bowed, each with a satisfied look that all their work paid off. Gabriel stepped forward, his golden eyes sparkling with glee as he waved to the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming and to all a good night, may you all find the star in your life!”

Sam caught his boyfriend winking at him and playfully blew a kiss in return. The crowd cheered and slowly started leaving, but Sam started heading towards the back of the stage. 

 

Politely moving around the actors getting out of clothes, he managed to find Gabriel. Sam ran towards him and easily lifted the blonde man off his feet, spinning them around. Gabriel laughed in delight as he wrapped his arms around Sam when the brunette put him down.

The blonde leaned in and kissed Sam sweetly, drawing cheers and playful kissing noises from the other cast members. Sam couldn’t help but laugh when they pulled away and watched his boyfriend tease Castiel.

It’s been five years and there was almost nothing Sam could ask for that would be a better present than Gabriel. The all night binge watching, nerdy merch shopping, sleepy cuddles all morning, Sam wouldn’t want to give up any of it. Yet there was something that could make Sam happier and the brunette knew what it was.

It was the golden ring hidden in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I did it, all 12 month prompts! Sure some were late and others were very short but it was fun over all! Don't forget there's a special surprise that will be posted on New Years so look out for it!


End file.
